<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's a kind of magic by raykkenoha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299663">it's a kind of magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/raykkenoha'>raykkenoha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Desaventureiros (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ghosts, M/M, Mild Blood, Peixinhe Natalino, Pre-Slash, Rescue Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykkenoha/pseuds/raykkenoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fliq é um semi-bruxo necromante que é subitamente capturado por espíritos malignos na floresta. Salaz, um semi-bruxo da floresta, sente uma aura em perigo e vai ao seu resgate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fliq/Salaz, Floresta Negra - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's a kind of magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esse é o meu presente do #PeixinheNatalino pro <a href="https://twitter.com/mazoqist/">Arlon</a>!!!<br/>A fic é curtinha e não tem tanto romance, mas espero muito que você goste &lt;3<br/>[e sim o título é o nome de uma música do Queen que eu achei que combina com a história]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Salaz respirou fundo e tentou novamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concentrou-se no ar ao seu redor, fechou os olhos, sentiu o arrepio da magia na sua pele e moveu os braços do jeito que sua mãe o havia ensinado muitos anos atrás: fazendo um arco para cima a partir do seu coração, unindo as mãos acima da cabeça e depois as trazendo de volta ao peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com os olhos ainda fechados, ergueu uma das mãos e tocou o dedo indicador e o médio na sua testa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu um formigamento na testa e por um segundo não viu nada além da escuridão de suas pálpebras. Depois, viu <em>tudo</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fliq corria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem direção ou sentido, apenas com a intenção de fugir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fliq olhou ao seu redor e tudo que conseguiu ver foi terra e árvores, ordinariamente o lugar não parecia mais assombrado do que os lugares onde Fliq normalmente passeava, no entanto, o lugar estava cheio de energia malígna, e Fliq não conseguia distinguir a sua origem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele nem lembrava o caminho que fizera para chegar lá, estava tão irritado após sua briga com Vic e Shi que saíra correndo na direção do cemitério para falar com seu pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu pai, Dado, havia morrido alguns anos atrás. Quando isso aconteceu, Fliq não ficou tão triste quando sua mãe, Lavin. Ele sabia que conseguiria falar com o pai novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fliq era um bruxo (ou semi-bruxo, como Shi gostava de lembrar frequentemente) um tanto diferente: ele conseguia falar com os mortos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infelizmente, ele descobriu logo após a morte de Dado, os mortos tinham coisas a fazer no submundo e não podiam falar com ele a todo momento, mas normalmente ele conseguia encontrar alguém para conversar no cemitério e às vezes o morto ia além, literalmente, e encontrava Dado no submundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dado era professor de mecânica, e por algum motivo havia encontrado muito que fazer no submundo, então vivia ocupado por lá. Por conta disso, Fliq se surpreendeu ao ver seu pai andando de um lado para o outro sobre a sua lápide no meio da tarde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pai?” Fliq se aproximou de Dado. “Tudo bem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dado o encarou com olhos arregalados e correu em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Filho!” exclamou, suas mãos fantasmagóricas pairando sobre os ombros de Fliq, lhe trazendo arrepios. A temperatura nessa noite de dezembro devia ser de uns 30 °C, mas o contato próximo com um fantasma fazia Fliq sentir como se fosse inverno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tudo bem?” Fliq repetiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não,” Dado falou, “alguém atacou o submundo e liberou espíritos malignos na floresta, fui à nossa casa, mas Lavin não estava lá, então voltei para cá na esperança de você aparecer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Espíritos malignos?” Fliq franziu o cenho. “Mas o que espíritos malignos iam querer aqui?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não faço ideia,” Dado falou, segurando as mãos de Fliq entre as suas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dado tremeluziu e fez uma careta de dor. Fliq tentou agarrar os braços do pai, mas não conseguiu a tempo e logo Dado desapareceu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um trovão ressoou ao longe e Fliq percebeu que seu pai não foi o único fantasma que desapareceu do cemitério, e foi esse susto que o fez correr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salaz viu uma aura roxa correndo pela floresta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pela força e o brilho da aura, ele suspeitava que fosse um bruxo; podia ser algum espírito da floresta também, mas a aura destes era verde ou azul, espíritos com aura roxa eram raros e antigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após alguns segundos observando a aura roxa correndo ao redor das árvores, Salaz percebeu que haviam outras auras correndo na floresta: auras acinzentadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essas auras estavam sob o efeito de alguma magia forte que as tornava difícil de detectar, o que indicavam que além de furtivas eram perigosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salaz tentou segui-las, mas elas eram muito rápidas e, ao notarem o feitiço que ele usava, aumentaram o poder de seus feitiços de ocultação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O poder foi tão forte que Salaz perdeu a aura roxa de vista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merda," grunhiu e encerrou o feitiço.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As pálpebras de Fliq estavam pesadas,sua cabeça doía e seu corpo inteiro formigava. Ele não conseguia abrir os olhos e nem mexer as mãos. Sentia o cheiro de terra úmida e escutava vozes, mas não reconhecia nenhuma das palavras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava em um tipo de cela dentro de uma caverna mal-iluminada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus braços estavam amarrados, o impedindo de lançar um feitiço para tentar escapar ou pedir ajuda. Ele podia usar cânticos, mas estes nunca foram o seu forte e nenhum dos que ele sabia seriam úteis nessa situação. Sentindo a energia carregada da caverna, ele provavelmente não conseguiria evocar nenhum espírito sem usar sangue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vendo que não tinha outra opção, Fliq fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e mordeu seu lábio inferior com força.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salaz não era especialista em magias de rastreio, mas conhecia a floresta onde a aura roxa havia desaparecido, então se dirigiu até lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentia resquícios de energia maligna no ar, mas nenhum sinal das auras cinzentas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que encontrou a grande figueira, Salaz colocou as mãos no tronco da árvore e se conectou com a energia da floresta. Os primeiros instantes da conexão eram sempre os mais caóticos, ele sentia a energia da grande figueira, das outras árvores, dos espíritos e dos animais ao seu redor. Depois de alguns segundos ele conseguia se tornar parte da conexão e enxergar o que antes era apenas um ponto insignificante no meio de toda a vida vibrante da floresta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era semelhante à magia de projeção, porém a magia era mais forte e menos visual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por meio da conexão com a vida da floresta, Salaz foi capaz de descobrir onde a aura roxa estava: numa caverna ao noroeste da grande figueira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Além da aura roxa, ele conseguiu distinguir três auras cinzas e duas auras brancas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obrigado,” sussurrou antes de se desconectar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Os lábios de Fliq sangravam, mas ele ignorou a dor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dado Trocaprata,” Fliq murmurou, “eu evoco você”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dado Trocaprata,” Fliq tentou novamente, revirando a sua mente à procura das palavras certas, “<em>nunc autem venit</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ô pai, eu acho que o menino tá falando alguma coisa,” alguém comentou, mas Fliq ignorou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dado Trocaprata,” repetiu, “<em>voco te</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fliq sentiu um arrepio, mas nada além disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dado Trocaprata, <em>voco te, nunc autem venit</em>!” Fliq gritou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um de seus captores abriu a cela, provavelmente para tapar-lhe a boca, no exato momento em que o fantasma de Dado surgiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pai!” Fliq gritou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dado o encarou com semblante preocupado, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, a garota que abrira a cela o atacou com uma espada. Dado, por ser um fantasma, não sofreu dano algum, porém a ponta da espada cortou o ombro de Fliq, que gritou de dor e caiu no chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fliq!” Dado exclamou e, para proteger o filho, resolveu possuir a garota que bradava a espada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chama alguém!” Fliq pediu, olhando atentamente para fora da cela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas filho…” a voz de Dado no corpo da garota era algo mecânico e irreal, Fliq estremeceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu vou tentar fugir, mas não sei se consigo ir longe, nem sei por que me raptaram,” Fliq falou, “também não sei quanto tempo dura a magia de evocação que lhe permite possuir o corpo dessa menina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fliq franziu o cenho, a menina era vagamente familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Que foi?” Dado perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nada,” Fliq balançou a cabeça, não era momento para grandes reflexões, “corta isso com a espada,” pediu, erguendo os braços à sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dado usou a espada para cortar as amarras e Fliq esfregou os pulsos quando ficou livre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ao chegar perto da entrada da caverna, Salaz confirmou suas suspeitas de que as auras cinzentas eram espíritos malignos e as auras brancas eram humanos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os espíritos tinham formas humanoides, mas emanavam muita energia maligna e usavam máscaras que cobriam toda a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alastor, nós temos que nos desfazer desse menino o mais rápido possível, ou então alguém virá atrás dele e <em>ela</em> não ficará nada feliz,” alguém falou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele tem uma conexão única com o submundo,” uma voz imponente respondeu, “se ele se conecta com o submundo, ele deve se conectar com outras dimensões, ele é necessário.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, mas <em>ela</em> não quer causar tumulto agora, não sei se foi a melhor hora para abduzir ele.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro que foi, já começamos o ataque ao submundo, então os necromantes tem de ser capturados imediatamente”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salaz parou de prestar atenção quando viu uma humana adentrando mais a caverna, e resolveu agir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focando todo seu poder na terra, ele foi capaz de controlar as raízes e fazê-las amarrarem os espíritos e o humano que estavam no seu campo de visão. Os espíritos começaram a se debater, mas as raízes de Salaz continuavam a se enroscar mais e mais neles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando achou que eles estavam incapacitados o suficiente, Salaz correu para a caverna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fliq correu para fora da cela e encontrou um homem alto de pele acobreada, olhos brancos e cabelos pretos, sem camisa e com pinturas brancas no peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vim te resgatar,” o homem falou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quem é você?” Fliq perguntou, desconfiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salazariel, mas pode me chamar de Salaz,” o homem respondeu, “e você, como se chama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fliq,” respondeu, “por que você veio me resgatar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesse momento alguns grunhidos ecoaram pela caverna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olha, você é fofo, mas não acho que é uma boa hora pra gente se conhecer, se quiser te levo numa taverna outro dia, mas agora é melhor a gente sair daqui agora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fliq olhou para seu pai, “volta pra cela e sai do corpo dela, depois me encontra em casa, pode ser?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dado concordou e foi para a cela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quem é?” perguntou Salaz, franzindo o cenho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meu pai”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salaz não esperava que o homem de aura roxa fosse tão fofo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No primeiro momento que o viu não deu para notar, primeiro porque estava escuro na caverna e segundo porque Fliq estava com os lábios e ombro esquerdo ensanguentados; mas agora, sentados perto da grande figueira e com a luz do luar os iluminando, Salaz teve que admitir que Fliq era muito atraente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois que ele curou o ferimento no lábio de Fliq e o observou enquanto trocavam as histórias sobre como foram parar naquela caverna, Salaz, sempre direto, teve que tomar uma ação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você tem namorado?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fliq arregalou os olhos e corou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu, bom, é,” ele desviou o olhar, respirou fundo, “não, não tenho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salaz arqueou a sobrancelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu ia dizer ‘é complicado’, mas na realidade não é, eu tô tentando superar alguém”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas vocês tão namorando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitivamente não”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então você quer sair comigo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fliq mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo, e, nossa, Salaz queria mordê-lo também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim,” Fliq sorriu timidamente, “acho que seria legal”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salaz sorriu de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ótimo, amanhã às 20h dá pra você?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Já?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você quer esperar?” Salaz franziu a testa em confusão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, amanhã tá perfeito, só achei que as pessoas esperavam mais”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bom, as pessoas são malucas, quem ia querer esperar pra ver você?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto de Fliq ficou vermelho novamente e Salaz piscou para ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salaz era… intenso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele era muito bonito, seus olhos brilhavam quando ele sorria e seu sorriso era absolutamente perfeito. Fliq não tirou os olhos dele a noite toda e só percebeu que sua prima estava na mesma taverna quando Salaz teve que ir ao banheiro e Shi foi até sua mesa reclamar da sua falta de educação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No fim do encontro Fliq estava levemente corado por conta do vinho e se sentindo leve e feliz de um jeito que não se sentia há muito tempo, a noite havia sido muito divertida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles caminharam em silêncio até o portão da casa de Fliq.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então…” Fliq começou quando chegaram no portão. “Não quero que essa noite acabe agora,” admitiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu também não,” Salaz falou, levando uma das mãos ao rosto de Fliq. “Já falei que você tá muito lindo hoje?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fliq sentiu o rosto esquentar pela milésima vez naquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foi a primeira coisa que você me disse hoje,” Fliq comentou com uma risada nervosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E é verdade,” Salaz falou, roçando o polegar no lábio inferior de Fliq.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fliq fechou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seria muito ousado pedir pra você passar a noite em casa?” Fliq perguntou num momento de súbita coragem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não sei, mas se você pedir eu aceito”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fliq abriu os olhos e se deparou com o sorriso malicioso de Salaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quer passar a noite aqui?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, mas com uma condição”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fliq congelou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me dá um beijo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fliq sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salaz não perdeu tempo e delicadamente pressionou seus lábios nos de Fliq.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu me inspirei em algumas fontes diferentes pra escrever o conceito de magia e de auras que é mostrado na fic, espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso, juro que na minha cabeça tudo faz certo sentido.</p><p>Bom fim de ano! Que 2021 tenha coisas melhores e que a terceira temporada venha com força pra destruir nossos corações (em 2022?).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>